A Crash Course In Humanity
by UnluckyIrishBreifcase
Summary: (Hetalia/Planetary Moe crossover) When Neptune tries to get away from a particularly nasty party, he somehow manages to land himself on the actual Planet Earth -and right in Iceland's backyard! Now nation and planet find themselves forced together as they try and figure out how to get Neptune back home; and as Neptune learns more than he ever thought he would of the human race.
1. Chapter 1: Hard Knocks

**Author's Note: **W00T I GOT SOMETHING UP! Now I just need to work on Hellfire...

But hey: I made a Hetalie/Planetary Moe fic! I've been planning this one for a while, and I finally got around to writing it -w-

If you haven't read Planetary Moe you need to because it is **_fabulous_**

Hope You Enjoy!

-Erin

* * *

Neptune did _not_ like parties.

They were loud, they were hectic, and there were many more people than he was either used to, or comfortable with. He liked to say that they were 'boring' ,and leave it at that.

This particular party, however, took all those things that he already disliked, and managed to turn them up to **eleven**.

It seemed everybody in the local interstellar cloud had shown up for a spontaneous shindiig at Earth's place. Neptune wasn't even sure what the thing was for, but the main area of the admittedly spacious home had been packed with planets, stars, asteroids, dwarf planets, moons, comets, and everything else in between. He himself had been more or less dragged there by his own moons, and he was not enjoying it in the least bit.

The sound of music, shuffling, and just general chatter was overwhelming. Neptune had thoroughly stuffed himself into a corner far away from as much of the action as possible. He eyed the crowd warily, catching glimpses of some bodies he recognized. He didn't go over to speak with them, however. He was already tired of all this, and his head was even starting to hurt from the sheer volume in the room.

The planet sighed and gripped a drink he had snatched earlier even harder. He wondered if he could find a way out of here without anyone noticing. This was all just a bit too much...  
"Why are you over here?" a cool voice asked. Neptune jumped and turned to see the source.

Uranus, his fellow ice giant and self-proclaimed big brother was standing there, head cocked, watching Neptune. Neptune groaned inwardly at the sight of him.  
"Resting," he told him. Uranus raised an eyebrow.  
"You are?" he asked, voice flat, but still clearly unconvinced. Neptune frowned at him.  
"Yes, yes I am," he insisted. Uranus stared at him for a long moment, before putting a fist on each side of Neptune's head.

"Why don't you tell big brother what's wrong?" he murmured softly as he ground down on the other planet's skull.

"Gah! Stop that!" Neptune cried. He tried to shake it off the other planets abuse, but Uranus just pressed down harder

"Tell me~" he sang.

"No! Let me go!" Neptune put down his drink, grabbed the other's hands, and managed to force them down. He glared at the other ice giant. "I'm not a little kid anymore!" he told him. Uranus frowned at him ever so slightly, and the two stared at each other. Neptune finally glowered at Uranus, before turning on his heel and storming off.

He could hear Uranus behind him. He let out an exasperated sigh and shot a quick glance over his shoulder. The other planet was trying to follow him. After a split second decision, Neptune turned and dove into the crowd.

He weaved in and out, darting between stars, around moons, and past comets. He let out several soft 'excuse me's and 'sorry's as he dodged various limbs. Eventually, he was able to reach the other side of the throng. He popped out, and quickly got as far from the party as possible.

Neptune retreated to a dark, currently abandoned room on the second floor of Earth's house. The large Queenslander was filled with every sort of house plant imaginable, along with several conflicting styles of furniture and decorations to complete the crazy layout. The planet settled down by a couple trickling fishtanks, both filled with their lucious plant life and a couple betta fish sleeping beneath the foliage.

The noise from the party hummed through the walls, but Neptune's hide away was spared. He sighed and rubbed his temples, which were still sore from Uranus's fists. After a long minute reclining next to the tanks' stands, Neptune hauled himself up and looked around.

The ice giant wandered around the space,trying to recover from the party. He drifted around the room, then into another room. He strolled down a hallway, distracted by his mental cursing out of Uranus. His self-proclaimed older brother could be so annoying sometimes. It drove him more than a little crazy.

Neptune soon found himself at a door at the end of the long hallway. He stared at it, noticing that it was slightly ajar. Suddenly curious, he nudged it open with his foot, and peered inside. The space beyond was illuminated by a soft, almost otherworldly glow. He pushed it open farther, and stuck his head in.

It was a small room lined with shelves. On these shelves sat various objects. Clay, metal, wood, stone, figurines, instruments, weapons. There was so much stuff that it spilled over onto the floors and even into the air with some objects suspended on string and wire. Neptune got a deep, specific feeling that he should not have been in there.

Even so, Neptune shook off this feeling, and slipped inside. He looked around, eyeing the various mementos inside. He slowly walked forward, moving very carefully so as not to disturb anything. A soft light was coming from the far side of the room, and he wanted to see what it was.

There was a table filled with more stuff on the far wall, and it was from there the light emanated. Neptune bent closer, investigating the source.

It was a map of the Earth. The actual, real Earth. With mountains, and glaciers, and vast plains and deserts. Small clouds seemed to float and swirl above in the air above it. The glow came from the side that must have been in day, while the side apparently in night glittered with the light of human cities.

It was strange, and absolutely breathtaking. Neptune, stared at it, utterly entranced by the map. It was so detailed, and seemed to be almost alive. Overwhelmed with wonder, he pulled off his glove and reached out a single, tentative finger.

A dot of land in the middle of one of the oceans caught his eye. It was night, and the island was almost completely dark except for a strange light over it. It was milky and filtered over the island in soft waves. Neptune poked it, feeling the rough terrain beneath his finger. The ocean even felt wet, it was so life-like.

The pressure in the room seemed to drop suddenly. Neptune reeled, realizing that something was wrong. He turned around, trying to get out of there.

He didn't even make it a step before something stopped him

Neptune felt himself yanked backyards. He flung his arms out expecting to hit the table behind him.

He didn't.

Instead, the planet felt himself sucked downward into a tunnel. There was nothing for a long moment but blinding light and a deafening sound. He tried to cry out, but the air was sucked straight from his lungs. His ears popped as he was seemingly pulled through a vacuum.

Time vanished as he was pulled ever downward. Neptune didn't know if he was falling for seconds or hours. He wondered if it would last forever.

But before long, he hit the ground.

What little air that was left in his lungs was knocked out. His skull cracked against something hard. Neptune lay there, stunned and dazed as a warm wetness spread from the back of his head.

He stared at the sky above him. There was a brilliant light display above him. Hues of blue and green danced across a blanket of stars. It was entrancing.

Before too long, darkness crept into his vision, and Neptune slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

World Conferences were not fun.

They were boring, loud, pointless, and Iceland detested them to no end. This latest one was no exception, and the island republic had spent the whole weak on his very last nerve.

Even so, Iceland had to admit that this just made it all the better to shut his door behind him when he finally got home.

The nation let out a deep sigh as he heard the door thump and click closed. He dropped his boots to one side of the door, and his bags to the other, before slumping forward to his couch. He flopped onto it, and lay there, enjoying the familiar feeling. The house was still warm and clean after a week. Iceland made a mental note to thank his friend Bjarni for house sitting while he was away.

Iceland looked up, taking stock of the small space. It had an old, cozy atmosphere, with wooden walls and book shelves filled with books and old photographs. Iceland closed his eyes, and let himself fall back down onto the couch.

The stove on the far wall warmed the house, and Iceland was too tired to bother getting up and going to his bed. He watched the light from the fire dance across the walls. The flickering dazed him, dulling his already exhausted mind, until he finally dozed off.

He slept like that for what felt like an eternity before something startled him awake.

A loud noise, like a roar or an explosion, sounded outside. Iceland bolted upright and looked around, shaken by the sound. With a panic, he wondered if he had been hit by a meteor or something.

Iceland couldn't tell how long he had been asleep. The fire had died, leaving the room black and chilled.

After a few moments confusion, Iceland got to his feet, pulled on some shoes, and ran outside to see what had happened. He stopped few metres from his house and turned in a long, slow circle. Everything was normal. There was no sign of an explosion or anything. He couldn't see just what had caused the noise.

The night was windy and cold, but completely peaceful. The aurora was out tonight, filling the sky with it's ethereal glow. Iceland looked around, brows furrowed. He was certain he didn't imagine the sound.

The nation made a slow loop of the area around his house. He was almost to the back of the building, and was just about to give up and save it for morning. Just then, something caught his eye.

Iceland paused to stare at it.

It was an off colored spot a few metres away. It lay at the base of a small, rocky bluff. Iceland approached, squinting to make it out. It appeared to be a heap of something. He got closer. It was clothing. For a moment he wondered why someone would leave a bunch of clothes out here.

With a shock, Iceland realized just what he was looking at. He froze, staring at what was proving to be the figure of a human, laying splayed on their back. After a moment, he shook himself and pressed forward.

The person's head was right next to a good size rock that poked out from the ground. With a lurch, Iceland realized there were hints of something dark splattered on it. He swallowed hard, and crept closer and closer until he was just a metre away.

Iceland could very clearly see a good sized gash on the back of the person's head, courtesy of the rock. They were eerily still, and Iceland had to force himself to move to their side.

It was a young man, with bobby pins in his hair and dressed in light winter gear. Iceland looked down at him, searching for any hints of breathing or movement. He couldn't bring himself to bend down and make sure. This person was ominously still…

The young man groaned.

Iceland jumped slightly. He watched as the young man shifted, and his eyes blinked open. Iceland crouched down closer to him. His eyes were diluted and dazed. He stared at Iceland blankly, only for his eyes to slide closed again and his head to loll to one side.

Iceland stood up shook himself. He was alive, but pretty badly hurt.

Quickly, Iceland grabbed the young man under his arms, and hauled him to his chest. With a grunt, he started dragging him back to the house.

It was slow going over the rather rough terrain. The young man's heels left small furrows in the ground as Iceland pulled him along. The nation had corrected his course, and was making for the car instead. This guy clearly needed medical attention which Iceland just couldn't give.

After a couple metres or so of this, the young man groaned again. Iceland froze and watched him, waiting for him to do something else.

His eyes flitted open again, and he stared ahead. After a few moments without them slipping back out of consciousness, Iceland spoke up.

"Hey," he whispered. The person blinked.

"_Hey_," Iceland whispered, a little louder. The young man looked up at him. He looked confused, but still very dazed.

"Do you speak Icelandic?" Iceland asked in his own language. The young man looked even more confused.

"Do you speak English?" Iceland tried again, switching to English. The person blinked, but seemed to understand. Iceland took this as a sign to continue.

"You hit your head on a rock. I'm taking you to a hospital. Okay?" Iceland told him. simply. The young man seemed to consider this, and Iceland started dragging him again.

After another moment, the young man jolted. Iceland stopped again, confused. The young man started shaking his head as furiously as he could. He looked up at Iceland, dull eyes now frantic, and shook his head even harder.

"N...n-no...no," he muttered. His head lulled back down, but Iceland could hear him keep on repeating "no" under his breath.

Iceland frowned, not sure what to think of his mumblings. He was hurt, and very badly too. He probably wasn't thinking very rationally, but...

Iceland changed course again. Something told him that he shouldn't take the young man to the hospital. He couldn't quite figure out why, but he knew. So instead, he took him straight to the house.

After a quick pause to open the door, Iceland brought him inside. Mr. Puffin, currently perched up in the rafters of the house, gave Iceland a quizzical look. The bird opened his beak to say something, but Iceland shot him a look that clearly said not to even think about it.

The nation brought his unconscious charge over to the couch. He lifted him up as carefully as he could, and settled him where he had been dozing just minutes before. The nation ran to get some first aid supplies, before returning, and tending to the wound on the back of the young man's head.

The gash was long and deep, and a bleed profusely.

Iceland squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath to steady himself. Once he was done, he opened his eyes again and started cleaning. The wound obviously needed stitches or staples, but Iceland had to settle for a massive wad of cotton and a tightly wound bandage.  
When he had finished with his task, Iceland rocked back on his haunches and watched the young man on his couch. He was able to get a better look at him with the light inside. He looked no older than Iceland himself looked, with hair that had apparently been dyed royal blue. The winter gear was perfectly suited for the weather there. Iceland assumed he had been hiking, maybe even lost. He must have been startled by the noise, fell down, and hit his head on that rock. Said noise was probably nothing more than a very out of season firework some hooligan had set off nearby. He got them every so often around New Years.

Iceland sighed. He had just wanted to relax from the world conference. The universe must've had other plans, however.

The young man let out a small moan and shifted around on the couch. Iceland softened as he heard the slow, deep breaths of someone asleep. This was probably the best thing for him at this point.

Mr. Puffin flitted down onto a small table nearby and ruffled his feathers.

"What's up with this guy?" the bird asked gruffly. Iceland heaved a sigh, this one of minor annoyment.

"Hiker. Hit his head on a rock or something," he replied simply.

"He got somethin' to do with that bomb goin' off?" Mr. Puffin asked.

"Don't know," Iceland replied, before hauling himself to his feet. "I gotta take a shower," he announced. He shook his hands slightly, and noted their new crimson stain with disgust.

The puffin flew over to the counter as Iceland made for the washroom.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" Mr. Puffin pressed.

Iceland paused at that. He looked back at the young man for a long moment.

"I don't know," he admitted. "There's just something… odd about him."  
"As if the blue hair wasn't enough?" Mr. Puffin huffed. Iceland rolled his eyes.

"Hair dye is a thing, now be quiet and let him sleep!" he snapped.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

Author's Note: New chapter for this one too! I'm on a roll xD

Hellfire has broken 500 views I'm so happyyy!

Not much else to say aside from that, except that_ oh_ lordy, this one was FUN to write

Shout out to Dalasport for providing a good suggestion for where to stick Iceland's house! The westfjords; breathtaking, awe inspiring, and _far away_ from where any one - especially pesky older brothers - could find him!

Hope You Enjoy!

-Erin

* * *

Neptune felt like he had been hit by a comet.

No, scratch that, an asteroid. No. Scratch that again. A **dwarf planet.**

His head hurt so badly he could barely even think. A throbbing ache spread from the back of his skull, leaving him unable to do anything but moan. It didn't help that the rest of him was in pain as well. He tried to roll onto his side to curl up into a little ball, only to be paralyzed by a pang of pure agony from a couple of his ribs.

Neptune seized up and gasped for breath. He tried to ease back to his previous position, but let out another, quiet moan as his ribs refused to stop hurting.

What had happened? He couldn't remember a thing. Last he knew he was at a party at Earth's house, and now he was…

Neptune frowned deeply.

Where was he? He was clearly laying on something cushiony. like a couch. But beyond that, he had no clue.

He cracked an eye open. It was light out, and it seemed to burn brightly. He squeezed his eye closed again, and tried the other one. That hurt too. He switched between them, over and over, until the light ceased to be too glaring. Finally, he popped them both open.

He stared at the raftered ceiling above him. It was hewn from old looking wood, with beams adorned with random tools and tack. A window near the top of the peaked roof let in the pale light of morning.

Neptune frowned. He didn't recall ever being in a house like this.

Gingerly, he turned his head to the side. There was a small coffee table, and a wall lined with full bookshelves and a small t.v. He turned his head to the other side, and stared at the couch he had been laying on.

A cold feeling settled itself in Neptune's stomach as he realized what was going on.

He was certain; he had _never_ been in this house before.

Neptune took a sharp breath - receiving another pang - and froze. He tried to think through the fuzz still in his head, wondering how he'd gotten there. He had no idea whose house this might have been. TO be honest, he didn't really want to stay and find out.

Neptune shifted his arm to get up, only to wince as his ribs protested yet again. He looked around some more. There wasn't an exit in sight.

A door opened and closed somewhere in the room.

Neptune stiffened. He felt his heart speed up as soft footsteps approached the couch. They stopped close by. Neptune stared at the wall with the shelves, trying not to panic. After a long pause, he risked a glance upward.

A young man, no older than Neptune himself seemed, was looking down at him. He had messy, ash blond hair, and eyes that looked almost violet. He had the general air of someone who had just recently woken up.

The stranger started ever so slightly as he realised Neptune was awake. The two stared at each other from over the back of the couch. The young man shook his head slight, and quickly pulled himself together.

"You're awake," he remarked blankly. He had an accent that Neptune had never heard before.

The planet didn't respond. The stranger wavered for a moment, then hurried around to the front of the couch. He sat down on the coffee table, and examined Neptune.

"Does your head feel alright?" the stranger asked. Neptune blinked. He reached a hand up to the back of his head, and was surprised to find a bandage wrapped around it.

"Hurts…" he replied simply. The stranger nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anything else hurt?" he asked. Neptune saw the young man was holding his hands in nervous fists. He seemed as put off by the situation as Neptune felt.

"Chest, whenever I move," Neptune told him. The stranger frowned at this.

"When you move your arms?" he asked.

"Yes," Neptune said. The stranger furrowed his brows for a moment.

"It sounds like you cracked your ribs," he mumbled, half to himself. Neptune's eyes widened. That sounded did not sound good.

The stranger shook his head slightly, and muttered something in another language. Just as Neptune was about to ask what he was saying, the young man looked up again.  
"What is your name?" he asked, abruptly. Neptune blinked. He almost said 'Neptune' out of reflex, but caught himself. The planet took a closer look at this stranger.

His eyes were a strange color, but they were dull. Dull like one of the landmasses that lived in Earth's house. Or a human…

Neptune had to stifle a gasp. This stranger must have been a human! And if he was a human, that meant Neptune must have been on Earth. The _actual_ Earth.

The stranger cocked his head slightly, clearly waiting for an answer. Neptune had to fight down the wave of panic that rose in him. He scrambled to recall the alias he used for whenever he was with humans.

Joe? John? Jonathan…?

"Johnny. Johnny Verrs," Neptune replied quickly.

The stranger gave him an odd look, but thankfully didn't comment.

"I'm Emil Steinsson," the young man replied. Neptune dipped his head, politely. "Do you know where you are?"

That caught Neptune off guard yet again. He had no idea where on Earth he was. Heck, he didn't even know how he got there.

The planet shook his head.

Emil frowned at this, but quickly realized something.

"Ah- sorry. This is my house. I live here in the westfjords. I think you were lost when you hit your head on a rock," Emil rubbed his head in an awkward gesture "Do you remember how you got here?"

Neptune shook his head. He couldn't remember a thing between waking up and the party. Emil frowned again.

"Do you know what the date is?" he asked. Neptune paused again. He didn't keep track of these things.

"You know what, let's save it for later," Emil shook it off. Neptune could tell Emil was uncertain about this whole thing. He almost let out a sigh of relief. It saved from all these awkward questions

Emil pulled himself to his feet. He straightened out his clothes, and walked away from the couch.

"Do you want something to eat?" he called out. Neptune tried to sit up, but gasped and fell back down.  
"S-sure," he breathed, though he didn't quite register what Emil said.

The planet grit his teeth. His ribs hurt so badly...

Emil seemed to notice this. The young man hurried off somewhere, and returned to the couch bearing a couple of pillows. He walked over to Neptune and placed a hand on his back.  
"You want to sit up?" he asked. Neptune swallowed hard.

"Sure," he whispered.

Emil pushed the planet up, and slid the two pillows behind him. Neptune winced, but tried not to complain as his injuries protested to the new position. He took several shallow breaths, waiting for the pang in his side to fade.

Once they did, Neptune slumped down against the cushions.

He looked up at the window in the peak of the roof. The light had warmed, but he could see the glint of snow and frost at the edge of the glass. He let out a small, defeated sigh.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Iceland wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

This Johnny character was an odd one. Sure, he had taken quite a hit to the head, but still… Iceland could not shake the feeling that there was something just not right about this guy.

Iceland could also, however, tell that the guy was in pain.

He wavered as Johnny winced and gasped on the couch. He was not sure what to do, he'd never had to deal with someone randomly showing up knocked out near his house -_especially_ not a tourist. They didn't usually come to the westfjords.

Johnny let out a small sigh as he settled down against the pillows. Iceland waited, watching for any sign of discomfort. Johnny just watched through the window at the peak of the roof.

Iceland turned from the couch and headed into the small kitchen at the back of the main living space. He looked out the window behind the sink. A fresh layer of snow had fallen over night. It occurred to Iceland what a good thing it was he had found Johnny when he did. He probably wouldn't have survived the night in this weather.

The nation cleared his head, and set to work starting some coffee. Once that was done, Iceland started on breakfast. It was just some basic oatmeal, a morning favorite of his people

He glanced over at Johnny. The young man was alert and awake, if a bit unsure of himself. Iceland again asked himself why he hadn't taken Johnny to the hospital. He frowned at the thought for a moment, but shook it off as he focused on the food.

After a few minutes, the coffee and breakfast was done.

Iceland grabbed two bowls of the oatmeal, along with his trusty mug of coffee, and walked back over to the couch. Johnny eyed the food as Iceland settled down on the table. He grabbed one of the bowls and a spoon and handed it to him.

The nation took a full swig of his coffee before tucking in to his own breakfast. After a minute, he looked up and checked on Johnny.

He was staring at the oatmeal with uncertainty. Iceland quietly watched the young man as he took another swig of coffee.

Johnny tilted his head, examining the bowl.

He poked at the oatmeal with the spoon, messing with it and stirring it. Iceland had to stifle a chuckle at the young man's antics. He acted like he had never seen the stuff before in his entire life.

After hesitating for a few more moments, Johnny finally took a bite.

The young man paused, and blinked a couple times.

He took another bite. And then another.

Johnny's eyes lit up. He made a small sound of approval, then started to more or less scarf it down.

Iceland felt himself relax slightly. The fact that Johnny apparently had an appetite was a good sign. The nation turned his attention back to his own breakfast, and the two ate in relative silence.

When they had both finished, Iceland took the bowls and went back into the kitchen. He dumped them in the sink, then turned around to watch Johnny. The young man had turned his attention back to the window.

Iceland wavered, trying to decide what to do now.

He was pretty sure Johnny had cracked his ribs. He also knew that would require a compression bandage. But that would mean having to talk Johnny into letting Iceland apply one.

Iceland crossed his arms. After a long moment, he made a decision.

He quickly retrieved the bandage, and steeled his nerves. He strode up to the couch, and stopped right besides Johnny's head. He cleared his throat, and the young man looked up.

"If you cracked your ribs, then you're going to need to wear this," Iceland explained stiffly. Johnny frowned at him, and Iceland showed him the compression bandage.

"What.. is that?" Johnny asked, clearly confused.  
"Bandage. You put it around your chest to make the ribs stop hurting," Iceland said. Johnny looked unconvinced.

"You want me to put that on..?" he asked. Iceland nodded.

"Yes, it'll help your ribs," he insisted. Neither of them said anything. Johnny's gaze flicked from the bandage to Iceland, as if trying to figure out what Iceland was trying to imply. Iceland just kept staring, trying to figure out a good way to break the subject.

Finally, he decided to just do it blunty.

"You need to take your shirt off," he told Johnny. The color drained from the young man's face.

"_What_?" he asked flatly.

Iceland shuffled his feet for a moment, and looked away. This was _so _awkward.

"You need to take off your shirt so I can put the bandage on," he clarified, quickly.

There was another pregnant pause. The two stared at each other. The discomfort from both parties was palpable, and Iceland could feel the uncomfortable blush rising to his cheeks.

"Uhhhh…" Johnny opened his mouth to say something, but now words came out. No words were required to sum up the overwhelming weirdness of the situation. The silence spoke for its

Iceland wanted to kick himself.

He was off to a _fabulous_ start.


	3. Chapter 3: Incoming in 3 2

Author's Note: Shorty shorty short chapter.

I just wanted to get one out tho, so here it is!

I apologize if this isn't the greatest, most of it was written while I was half asleep. I had an episode of sleep paralysis *shudders* EARLY tuesday, and things have been mucked up ever since... (also, if that ever happens KEEP YOUR EYES SHUT. I did and I am SO glad i did...)

Anywho, this fic is now **over 100 views**. Someone pop open the champagne it's party time! xD

I also got another betta, which brings up the grand wiggle butt total to 4! Problem? What problem! I don't have a problem!

So ya, short celebration chapter

Hope You Enjoy~

-Erin

* * *

After a little more of this clumsy back and forth, Neptune had a brand new compression bandage.

He had to admit the bandage did make his ribs feel quite a bit better, even if half of him agreeing to the entire thing was to prevent Emil from getting suspicious if he suddenly healed up as planets tend to do..

The other half was just that he also had NO idea how the heck to respond to a stranger telling him to take his shirt off for the sake of applying medical aid.

Soon after this was accomplished, Emil announced he was going outside for an hour or so. He apparently had chores, and told Neptune to rest on the couch while he was gone.

Neptune did as he was told. His boots found themselves relegated to a spot near the door, and his coat hung on a coat rack next to them. His black jacket was hung over the couch. Neptune tried to relax against the newfound chill he promptly discovered in the room.

He spent a few minutes trying to recall just how he managed to get from Earth's house to Earth itself. His memory took it's own sweet time filtering back, but he was able to remember his minor blow up with Uranus. Everything after that was just blank. In hindsight, Neptune felt somewhat guilty about snapping at the other ice giant. Uranus was practically his older brother.

Not to mention it ended with him stuck in a strange human's house with a traumatic head injury. that was also a downside.

At some point, Neptune discovered his chest and head weren't hurting anymore. He moved his arms around, no longer feeling the jabs of pain he had earlier. His head had even stopped throbbing and his mind cleared of fuzz.

After a moment, Neptune sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the couch. Nothing felt wrong, so he braced himself, and stood up.

Nothing swung or swayed. Neptune took a couple sure-footed steps to make sure. Apparently, he was just fine.

Neptune let this new discovery sink in. Then he looked up. He gazed around at the room from his new vantage point. He started to walk around, taking a closer look. The room was a small living room, with a kitchen area at the back. He ducked around the assorted stuff hanging from the rafter beams, and inspected it. There wasn't much of interest aside from some food and dirty cookware.

He turned his attention to a door on the left wall. It opened to reveal another space, one which looked a lot more private than the living room. Neptune ignored that, seeing as his previous invasion of this kind of place was what got him there in the first place. There was a door to one side of the room, and he focused on that instead. Neptune opened it, only to find a small washroom.

With a shrug, he slipped inside anyway. There was a small mirror over the sink, which he used to get an idea of what he looked like. Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing, that is, except for the thick bandage waded around his head.

Neptune started to pull at the cotton, frowning. He quickly removed it, and fought down a wave of nausea as he saw the blood matted into his hair. He steeled himself, then started feeling around the thick of it. There was a spot of particularly tender skin. Neptune assumed that was where a deep gash had been.

Neptune shuddered slightly at sticky feeling. He hesitated slightly, then quickly searched for shampoo. All the labels were in a language that Neptune didn't know, however. Thinking fast, he grabbed the thing of liquid soap from the sink, and hurried back to the kitchen.

Once there, he turned the sink on hot. He let it warm up, then rather unceremoniously shoved his head beneath the water.

He did nothing for a few moments, enjoying the warmth. Then, he grabbed the soap, and started washing. It hurt a bit at first, but Neptune persisted. He just wanted the gore out.

After about half an hour or so of hard scrubbing, Neptune was finally certain that everything was gone. He grabbed a dish towel, which was able to get the worst of the dampness out. When he had finished drying off, he slung it over his head slumped back to the couch.

Neptune settled himself onto his side.

It suddenly occurred to him that the other planets were probably wondering what had happened to him. He pondered this for a second or too. With a sigh, Neptune closed his eyes and let himself doze off.

* * *

Iceland took the first chance he could to get out of that house.

Sure, Johnny had let him put on the bandage, but that didn't stop him from feeling extremely awkward afterwards.

Instead of hanging around, he had grabbed some tools, told Johnny to rest, and headed out to do some chores he had been procrastinating on something fierce.

It took a little effort to get the door open. The snow was several inches thick outside. Though Iceland had seen much worse.

His house was settled in a small, isolated cove in the westfjords. He called it his 'house', but in reality he had to spend a lot of his time in Reykjavik. Even so, he adored his little hideaway.

The ocean met a small strip of sand a couple hundred meters from his front door. It roared in the melody that Iceland had known for all his life. The air was filled with bite of cold and heavy with the scent of salt. Iceland took in a lungful, and let it out with a slow, contented sigh. He loved the sea. He always had. He was an island nation, so it came with the territory.

He started walking. The snow had come early this year, making a gentle crunch with every step he took. He was thankful that the sky was overcast so it wasn't too glaring to look at.

HIs house was an older one, and there was always something that needed fixing. This time it was a window with a damaged frame. It let in the cold night time air, and Iceland needed to fix it before the weather took a turn for the chilly.

Mr. Puffin flapped into Iceland's awareness as he was examining the offending frame. The bird alighted onto the snow next to him, fluffing up against the cold

"How's the blue-haired guy?" the bird asked. Iceland sighed.

"Better. He's awake, and eating," he replied curtly. Mr. Puffin ruffled his feathers again.

"It was cold this morning, y'know that?" he commented, seemingly out of the blue. Iceland rolled his eyes. This was followed by a long, heavy silence.

"Do you want me to say sorry for kicking you out?" Iceland finally asked.

"Yes."

Iceland rolled his eyes again.

"It was _really_ cold."

"I couldn't just let a talking puffin hang around; normal people aren't used to that."

"I would've shut up!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"_Bastard_."

"Pain in the Ass." Iceland countered without missing a beat. Mr. Puffin ruffled himself yet again in indignation, before taking off with a huff. Iceland smirked to himself. He was free to work in peace.

Iceland spent the next half hour filling and patching the damage to the frame. His windows were old, and he realized that he should get them replaced. That would mean a lengthy trip to Ísafjörður to get new windows. And then taking out the old windows. And getting the new windows to the house. And putting the new windows in.

All in all, it was going to be an ordeal.

With a sigh, Iceland trudged to the door. He pulled it open and stomped the snow from his boots. These were soon banished to the spot next to Johnny's. His jacket was shrugged off as he strode through the space, and tossed onto a chair next to the couch.

Iceland took a quick moment to check on Johnny. The young man was turned on his side, dozing on the couch. Iceland let out a relieved breath. After all, sleep was a good thing after a knock to the head. He made to turn away.

He stopped.

Iceland turned sharply to stare at Johnny.

The young man's hair was wet, like he had taken a shower. A soaked dish towel was tucked under his head.

Iceland squinted. The bandage was gone, and the blood washed away..

Iceland looked even closer.

The gash that had once been across the back of Johnny's head was completely healed.

Iceland's blood ran cold.

That wound had been deep. It shouldn't have been healed already.

At least, not if Johnny was a human.


	4. Chapter 4: Cards on the Table

Author's Note: **This Chapter Should Have Come Out Three Days Ago**

But I ended up playing Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea until 5 in the morning three days ago

... _Don't ever play Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea until 5 in the morning. _

_It will __*ck you up. It will f*ck you up **so bad**._

So on that note, here's chapter 4! If any of you follow (thebenevolentoverlord) Rosel-d on tumblr, you might have seen his answer to my question of whether or not planets (with the exception of Earth) could speak English (spoiler alert: I don't think so. I am assuming no, not really). Unfortunately, this came too late to feature some language barrier based silliness, so I am going to hang the lampshade, and use the power of artistic license to say that during the process of being sucked from wherever it is the PM cast lives to Earth, the Magical Map-like Thingamajiger (that is its official name starting now) somehow gave Neptune the ability to speak English, albeit with an outer planet accent.

Said accent sounds like a thoroughly drunken Icelander who is losing a grasp on their very well hidden accent, and _no one_ can convince me otherwise

...

Do not ask me how I know what that accent sounds like.

I just do.

Also: **200+ views! Thank you all so much!** (just so you know, I read and cherish each and every review, even if I don't respond ^^)

Hope You Enjoy~

-Erin

* * *

Neptune's eyes flitted open. He tried to figure out where he was, only to remember that he had fallen asleep on Emil's couch. He shut his eyes again, and stretched thoroughly. He rolled over to look up up the ceiling.

He froze.

Emil was staring at Neptune as if the planet had spontaneously grown a second head.

Neptune stared back at him, startled by his sudden appearance. Neither said anything for a long moment. Both of them stared wide eyed at the other. Eventually, Emil motioned to the back of Neptune's head.

"Your head…" he trailed off.

Neptune felt a cold pool of realization and horror fill his gut. He patted at the towel, which had fallen off at some point in his nap.

There were certain rules for any trip to Earth. Neptune had already broken more than he would care to admit in the not-even 24 hour span since he had met Emil. But this; this was something else entirely...

Neptune didn't say a word. He shot a quick glance at the door, trying to formulate an escape plan. Emil shifted himself so that any mad dash to the door would have to go through him. The young man's gaze had gone from shocked to confused suspicion.

Neptune swallowed, hard.

He was stuck.

"What are you?" Emil asked slowly.

Neptune stayed silent. Emil inched closer, as if taking a closer look at him. The planet ducked his gaze.

"You're not one of the huldufólk, are you?"

"The _what_?" Neptune snapped his head back up to stare at Emil. Emil looked at him for another long moment. Emil took another look at Neptune

"You're not one of the huldufolk… and you're not like me… then what _are _you?" he asked again, slowly.

Neptune let his shoulders drop. He knew he couldn't lie his way out at this point. He was caught.

He sighed heavily, and dropped his head in defeat.

"I'm Neptune. The planet Neptune," He said, lowly.

"**What**?" Emil deadpanned. Neptune looked up at the shocked tone

"I am the planet Neptune," he repeated. Emil blinked several times, as if trying to process what Neptune was saying.

"That… that's impossible," Emil stuttered.

"But it's the trut-" Neptune started to interrupt.

"There is not anyone bigger than Russia. And a planet doesn't even have people. How can you be _Neptune_?" Emil finished, still shocked. Neptune opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Something Emil said stuck out to him.

"Wait… 'not anyone bigger than Russia'?" He asked, confused.

Neptune watched as the color drained from Emil's face. He could see the gear's working in the young man's head.  
"Uhh… well…" he stuttered. It was Neptune's turn to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"You're not telling me something," he said. Emil stiffened.

"I-I don't have to tell you anything," he countered, awkwardly. "I asked you first."

"I already told you what I am."

"You can't possibly be a _planet_."  
"But I _am_," Neptune leaned forward. He opened his eyes as wide as he could, and stared at Emil. "See?"

Emil furrowed his brows. He leaned forward, trying to figure out what Neptune was talking about.

The young man's jaw fell open. He saw it.

* * *

At that point, Iceland knew Johnny wasn't human. That much was obvious, what with how fast his head had healed up. What Iceland was not sure of is whether Johnny was telling the truth about being the human form of the planet Neptune.

Iceland had to admit, to a normal human, his own existence would be pretty hard to swallow. But a country could point to their people as a reason for being. France had once made the metaphor of a country being a ship, running with and under the power of it's people.

But a _planet_? That made **no** sense, even with the existence of nations.

Johnny leaned forward, and opened his eyes as wide as possible.

"See?" he asked. Iceland could hear the beginnings of impatience in his voice. Iceland frowned, but obliged anyway.

After a long moment, he saw what Johnny was talking about.

Iceland's jaw fell open, and he muttered a quick expletive.

Johnny's eyes had _stars_ in them.

Not some mushy romantic "stars" like lovers say, but actual, legitimate pinpricks of cosmic light like a frickin nebula. Iceland had never seen anything like it before in all of his thousand+ years.

"We all have that, not sure why," Neptune pointed out. Iceland did not know who 'we' was, nor did he particularly care. All he knew is that the young man before him was apparently telling at least part of the truth. He was, as far as Iceland knew, Neptune in the flesh.

"But… how?" Iceland brought a hand to his forehead.

"I don't know."

"Huh… Hey, if you're a planet… how do you know English?" Iceland blurted out. The question randomly forced his way to his mind.

"Uh…" Neptune blanked. "English…? I didn't think I could speak that…" Iceland frowned at that. Now that he thought about it, Neptune had a very strange accent…

Neptune pondered the sudden query for a moment, but quickly shook it off.

"So, what are you?" Neptune pressed again. Iceland froze. He had almost forgotten his slip up with mentioning Russia.  
"Well…" he trailed off. Neptune watched, waiting for an explanation.

Iceland sighed, and dropped his shoulders. He had made his bed, now he had to leigh in it.

"Every country in the world, as well as various non-nations, states, principalities, and other things, have their own... personification, I guess." Iceland brought a hand up to indicate himself. "_I_ am the Republic of Iceland," he finally admitted.

Neptune took a moment to process this. He frowned, furrowed his brows, cocked his head.

"You mean, the human countries?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, the human countries," Iceland nodded. Neptune frowned harder.

"...what?" he finally asked. "But aren't those too... small?"

"We have people," Iceland countered.

"But…" Iceland could see the gears working in Neptune's head. "...That makes no sense!"

"You don't make sense to me!" Iceland insisted.

"But countries are so small! And they only last for a few thousand years!" Neptune exclaimed. Iceland bit back a scathing retort. It occurred to him that Neptune, being a planet, might've been _really_ old.  
"And planet's don't have people, so there shouldn't be personifications of them!" he pointed out. Neptune closed his mouth.

Iceland and Neptune looked at each other, measuring each other up. Iceland to check to see if Neptune was pulling his leg. He had long since learned to spot when people were lying. And Neptune wasn't lying.

"A planet…" Iceland countries muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Countries, huh…" he heard Neptune whisper.

Iceland straightened up, put his hands on his hips, and took a long, settling breath.

"So… do you know how to get back to… wherever it is you planets are?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Neptune paused, then paled.

"Oh… no…" he trailed off. Iceland blinked. That gave him a bad feeling.

"So… you're stuck here?" he asked. Neptune swallowed, hard.

"...Yep," he admitted. Iceland shut his eyes and bit back another expletive.

Things just kept getting better and better.


	5. Chapter 5: Lesson 1: Livestock

Author's Note: I Finally Beat The Block HAHAHA.

Writer's block is awful, but voici! A chapter!

This took forever to think up, but it eventually occurred to me that Neptune has probably never seen a certain animal that I have heard is rather popular on Iceland.

So enjoy some kinda-sorta filler before we get to the good parts: Meeting the other Nations

(Also: **500+ veiws!** Thank you all so much ^^)

Hope You Enjoy~

-Erin

* * *

Neptune had to take a moment to take stock of the situation.

His memory _still_ hadn't completely returned, leaving him at the point where he entered the hallway. In the time since then, he had apparently somehow gotten himself trapped on Earth, had a brand new language programmed into his brain - he was pretty sure that he was _speaking_ it, as opposed to whatever planets did to communicate with people on the rare trip to Earth - and was now slumming it on the couch of a being that was _kind of_ like him, but not really.

Neptune did not know what he did in the missing gaps of his memory, but great fiery gas balls, it must've been **Epic**.

Iceland left him alone, opting to head back outside to whatever it was he was doing before. Neptune figured that the nation needed a minute of his own. Neptune, meanwhile, laid on the couch, trying to figure out the various ways he might've gotten to Earth. Every planet had a door that lead to their own 'Real World' counterpart, but Neptune could not for the life of him fathom why he might've used Earth's. Or how it could have been so violent that it broke thankfully healed bones.

He let out a huff as the magnitude of his predicament settled in. He really was stuck.

With a sigh, Neptune pulled himself to his feet. He wasn't going to help himself by moping around on Iceland's couch. He took a moment to take off the bandage that wasn't doing much of anything anymore, threw on his coat and boots, and trudged outside.

The sun had come out, making everything chilly and bright. The sun glinted off the snow and the ocean surf a ways off. Neptune had to narrow his eyes against the glare. The wind carried the pounding of the waves and the smell of salt. He took a moment to watch the water on the horizon.

He liked the ocean at Earth's place; he was named after a sea god after all. This particular ocean was a dark, steely blue, but was surprisingly calm beyond the surf. He smiled a little. He rather liked this ocean.

He eventually shook his attention away from the water. There were some footprints in the snow that he assumed were Iceland's leading to the side of the house. He ignored them. Instead, he wandered around the other side of the house and started walking along the length of the cove. It was a small one lined with steep cliffs. A road wandered up the side of one, ending, Neptune assumed, where a good sized automobile sat. He ignored the road, which wasn't exactly visible at that point, and just kept walking.

After a while, a dot in the distance caught his eye. From where he was, it was simply a gray colored mass against the white expanse of the snow. He squinted, trying to make out just what exactly it was.

He was eventually able to make out four legs, then a thick neck, followed by a bushy tail. He frowned, not sure what kind of creature this was. He hadn't seen one like it before.

Neptune came to a stop a few meters away from the strange animal. It stood a bit taller than himself, with long, hoofed legs. It watched him with dark eyes and pricked ears, seemingly curious. A shaggy coat and thick, fluffy mane was ruffled by the wind blowing off the sea.

Neptune and the creature stared at each wasn't entirely sure what to make of this animal. It was quite large. It could be dangerous… He started to grow uneasy.

The animal stepped forward. It reached out it's long snout to sniff at Neptune. The planet skittered backwards, spooked by the creature's movement. It moved even closer. He backed away even faster. He had made up his mind that, whatever it was, he did _not_ like it.

A rock hidden beneath the snow caught Neptune's foot, sending him hard onto his rear. The animal took the opening, and walked up to him. It reached out with a tentative lip,then proceeded to nibble on Neptune's hair.

This led the planet to the singular, and horrific, conclusion that this creature, whatever it was, wanted to **eat **him.

Neptune scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the monstrous animal. It followed, keen on continuing it's planetary meal. Thankfully, Neptune was able to get to his feet. He turned on his heel, looked around for something - _anything_ - to help him, spied Iceland crouched near the house, and _ran_.

Neptune sprinted like his life depended on it; which, as far as he was concerned, it did. His heart hammered against his ribs in terror as he heard the animal make pursuit. It's hooves thudded against the snow, mixing his his own ragged breaths in a terrifying symphony.

Iceland looked up from where he had been crouched by the snow-covered house. The nation looked confused as Neptune sprinted right towards him. He had to jump to the side to narrowly avoided a head on collision.

The animal came to a halt. It watched as Neptune desperately tried to hide behind Iceland. The nation stared at him, but he ignored it.  
"_It's gonna kill me_!" he cried, crouching down behind Iceland's shoulders. Iceland raised an eyebrow at Neptune's panic. "It tried to _eat_ me!" he continued, pointing at the creature. Iceland switched his gaze from Neptune, to the animal. After a long moment, realization dawned on the nation's face.

In a move that thoroughly surprised Neptune, Iceland brought a hand to his face, stiffened.

And started laughing.

* * *

Iceland had pretty awful luck. Even by Nation standards.

But _this_ took the cake.

The physical personification of a planet - and not just a planet, the _ice giant Neptune_, had been dumped bruised, broken, and unconscious, right into Iceland's backyard. And not only that, but said planet had no clue how to get back to wherever it was that these celestial nation-like things lived.

Neptune was stuck on Earth; and, more specifically, on Iceland's couch.

After a moment to absorb this revelation, Iceland mumbled some half-hearted excuse, and made his exit from the house. He felt Neptune watch him as he slipped out the door, but he didn't spare a backwards glance. Iceland walked around to the side, where the cracked frame was. He squatted down to think, staring at the window. The puffin re-appeared, but he shooed it away. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

The phone rang inside.

Iceland rolled his eyes up to the sky and let out a groan. Mr. Puffin gave him a triumphant look as the nation was forced to haul himself back inside.

Neptune had wandered off somewhere, but Iceland ignored this. He made for the land-line and picked it up with a quick "Halló?"

"Hæ, Islandi?" His friend Bjarni asked from the other side. Iceland straightened up; he didn't like the tone in the young man's voice.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked in Icelandic.  
"Someone keeps calling the landline here, I think it's some of your Nation buddies. Noregur, I think," Bjarni responded in the same tongue. Iceland felt his spirits drop at the news. His older brother, the Kingdom of Norway, was trying to get a hold of him.

"You at my place in Reykjavik?" He asked.  
"Yep, you gonna come back and deal with it?" Bjarni replied. Iceland paused. He glanced out a window in the kitchen. He didn't see Neptune, but he assumed the planet was out there, somewhere. He couldn't just leave him alone…  
"Uh… let me think about it. Something's come up, and I need to deal with it," Iceland explained.  
"Huh? Something's come up?" Bjarni sounded taken aback.  
"It's a long story, I'll explain later. I have to go now, I'll call you again," Iceland evaded.  
"A-Alright? See you," Bjarni responded just as Iceland hung up. As soon as the phone was back in the cradle, he let fly a few choice Icelandic expletives. As if having an outright planet dumped on his doorstep wasn't bad enough, now Norway was looking for him.

Iceland trudged back to his window frame, and planted himself there. He stared with brows furrowed at the patched frame. He was all but boring a hole in the wood, he was so intent with his thinking.

After he mulled over the issue for a while, he looked up and around. His gaze soon caught on a strange scene a ways away.

Neptune had found a horse.

Iceland couldn't make out which horse it was at that distance, but he assumed it was one of his. Neptune, meanwhile, stared at it as if he'd never seen a horse before.

The horse approached, and Neptune backed away. He didn't get far, however. He tripped on a rock hidden in the snow and was sent flat on his bum The horse moved forward to investigate. It snuffled at Neptune's head, and reached out a tentative lip. Iceland felt himself smile as he saw the horse begin to nibble at Neptune's royal blue locks.

It was Dimma, his friendly dappled gray mare with a peculiar habit of chewing on peoples hair.

Neptune, however, didn't seem to share Iceland's feelings on Dimma's little quirk. He flailed, scrambling to get to his feet. Upon achieving that, the planet broke into a flat, panicked sprint.

Iceland watched, amazed by Neptune's reaction to the horse. At some point, he caught site of Iceland and turned to run full speed towards him.

The nation ducked out of the way as Neptune nearly barreled into him. The terrified planet immediately pushed Iceland between himself and Dimma.

"_Its going to kill me!_" Neptune cried. Iceland stared at him, trying to figure out what "it" was. "It tried to _eat_ me!" he elaborated, pointing at Dimma. The mare just looked at Iceland, as if to say "who? me?". Iceland switched his gaze between Neptune and Dimma, eyebrow raised. Then, as the absurd truth of what exactly Neptune thought was happening hit home, Iceland felt himself do something he was not expecting to do that day.

He started to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6: Roadtrip!

Author's Note: *_Crawls Out From Under the Stress of School and Wheezes_* **New Chapter**

Oh lordy school has been fun. I have to figure out what to do for pre calculus cause long story short the teacher is not worth the trouble.

Also gotta figure out next summer cause I need to fit in summer pre college classes and some much needed trips to Europe to visit friends.

This chapter isn't the best, so I hope the next one will be better. And I am convinced Ice and Neptune would be such bros. Ice has a big story telling culture, Neptune is a nerd for any stories about the ocean. **_Bros_**.

Hope You Enjoy~

-Erin

* * *

Neptune watched, absolutely flabbergasted, as Iceland started to completely crack up. As far as Neptune knew, he was in mortal danger, and he could not fathom what on Earth Iceland was finding so funny.

The nation was eventually able to get enough of a grip to walk up to the animal, and start… scratching it on the head.

Neptune stared at him as he started to say something in a different language. It soon occurred to him the Iceland was talking to the animal. The animal that had just tried to kill him.

"She's not going to hurt you," Iceland finally said in English. He turned to Neptune, amusement still shining in his eyes. "She's a horse. Horses don't eat meat. They eat plants!"

Neptune blinked. A 'horse'? He'd never heard of those before...

"But... It tried to eat my hair..?" he insisted, confused. Iceland shook his head.

"That's what Dimma does. I'm not sure why, none of the others do it. But she's harmless trust me," Iceland explained. Neptune was not convinced. He eyed this 'Dimma' warily, waiting for her to try and attack him again. Iceland must've noticed this, however, because he grabbed Neptune's hand. "Here, see?" he said. Neptune tried to protest as Iceland took his hand and guided it to the horses muzzle.

Neptune stiffened as he felt the tickle of Dimma's warm breath on his fingers. He felt his heart speed up as the horse reached out to sniff him. He was practically transfixed with terror.

Dimma nuzzled Neptune's palm. The planet stifled a gasp as he felt the smooth, warm velvet of her nose. He shot Iceland an unsure glance. The nation gave him an encouraging nod, and let go of his wrist. Neptune swallowed, trying to calm his nerves. He let his hand drift up to rub the faint white blaze on Dimma's face.

This… wasn't actually so bad.

"I heard somewhere that Poseidon - the Greek version of Neptune - was also the god of horses. Did you know that?" Iceland explained, watching the scene unfold. Neptune lit up at that. His namesake was also the god of horses? He had no idea! He let himself relax as he continued to scratch at Dimma's face. He even cracked a small smile. This wasn't bad at all! In fact it was rather very ni-.

Dimma sneezed.

Neptune jumped into the air, startled by the sudden loud noise.

"Ah! It's okay! It's okay! She just sneezed!" Iceland insisted. Neptune stared at Dimma, shaken. He took a deep breath, and straightened up.

"Th-thanks," he said, though he wasn't entirely sure what he was saying it for. It just seemed the right thing to do. Iceland nodded, apparently understanding. Dimma, meanwhile, wandered off. The horse had apparently had enough of Neptune's antics.

Iceland heaved a sigh as the gray mare drifted across the cove.

"So, you've never seen a horse before?" he asked, despite the obvious answer.

"No, I think I've heard of them, but I've never _seen_ one," Neptune admitted. Iceland nodded.  
"I suppose it's a good thing you saw one of mine first. My horses are small compared to "normal" horses. I've seen some. Those are _huge_," he explained. Neptune's eyes widened. Dimma already seemed large to him. He couldn't imagine a horse bigger than her...

Iceland put his hands on his hips and let out another sigh. Neptune watched as a shadow seem to fall over the nation's face as the horse wandered off. Iceland frowned, as if troubled by something.

"What is it?" Neptune asked, noting Iceland's worry. Iceland ran a hand through his hair, and sighed for a third time.

"Nothing, it's just…" Iceland started. Neptune raised and eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "I have to go down south for something, and if I do go I probably would not be back for a while, and I don't suppose you've figured out how to get back to… home, have you..?" Iceland gave Neptune an almost hopeful glance. Neptune frowned, then shook his head.

"No, I don't," he admitted. "I still really can't remember how I got here, to be honest." Iceland drooped when Neptune said that.

"Well…" Iceland trailed off again.

"What kind of business is it? Down south that is?" Neptune asked. He really didn't want to be a burden. Iceland had been nice to him, especially considering the strange circumstance under which they met. And Neptune actually kind of liked him, which was saying something for the infamously antisocial planet.

"I can't exactly talk to people when I'm up here, and someone wants to get a hold of me, so I'd need to go down south to do it. It probably isn't a big deal," Iceland explained. Neptune frowned slightly. He wasn't entirely sure he understood what Iceland meant. Even so, he tried to be as helpful as he could.

"I could just… go with you..?" he suggested, awkwardly. Iceland looked up, surprised, and Neptune did everything in his power not to show how uncomfortable he felt. There was a long silence.

"I suppose…" Iceland began. He seemed to consider it for another moment. "It is a bit of a trip, and it would have to be by car.." The nation suddenly realized something, and gave Neptune a sharp look. "Wait, have you ever even been in a car?". Neptune's eyes widened. He didn't say anything for a long moment .

"...Nope…"

Iceland would never say this aloud, but Neptune's reaction to Dimma was downright child like. The planet had that exact same look of apprehension and fear melting away to wonder and awe as Iceland placed his hand on the horse's muzzle as countless small children before him. Iceland had done the exact same with more than he could recall, from all ages and walks of life over the years. He liked to be around his people, and that was one of the many perks. Neptune's face had even lit up like a christmas tree upon learning that his original _original_ namesake had been a god of horses, as well as the sea.

And then Dimma sneezed and Iceland had to force back another laugh as Neptune skittered away all over again.

All too soon the moment ended as Dimma wandered away, and Iceland was left yet again with a heavy, singular issue. An issue whose name started with N and rhymed with "doorway". His dear big brother could be such an arse sometimes, it drove him crazy.

He explained as much to Neptune.

They both seemed to mull it over for a long time. Iceland played with the idea of ignoring Norway until Neptune could get back home to wherever that was. But that would leave Norway asking too many questions that Iceland wouldn't be able to answer.

Finally, Neptune came up with a seemingly out of the blue suggestion.

"I could just… go with you..?" he offered, tentatively. Iceland looked up, sharply. He hadn't even considered that...

"I suppose…" Iceland pondered Neptune's suggestion. "It is a bit of a trip…" Iceland stopped, suddenly. He gave Neptune another look. "Wait, have you ever been in a car before?"

Neptune looked taken aback. The planet blinked, then appeared to think.  
"...Nope...I've never been in one, I don't think," he admitted. Iceland wasn't sure what to make of this information. "I-I know what a car is!" Neptune added, apparently sensing Iceland's uncertainty. "It isn't too strange… is it?"

"Well…" Iceland ran a hand through his tousled hair some more. He looked around at the cove, his little shelter from the rest of the world. He hated to have to leave it so soon.

But if there was anything he'd learned in his thousand plus years, it is that ignoring Norway when he didn't want to be ignored was _not_ a very good idea.

"Alright… just wait and let me pack and call someone to watch the place," Iceland conceded. Neptune nodded tightly, and Iceland left him to return to the house.

He gave Bjarni a quick call to let his friend know to be ready to head out for another stint of house sitting as soon as he reached Reykjavik. Bjarni didn't mind, bless his kind soul. Then he hurried to reverse what little unpacking he'd done, which was thankfully not much. He made a quick round of the house to turn off everything, not that much had gotten turned on in the first place, slung his bag over his shoulder, and headed back outside to Neptune.

The planet was watching the ocean. He looked utterly entranced by the surf, so much that Iceland felt a little guilty disturbing him. He lingered, waiting for Neptune to notice him by the door. Neptune eventually looked up. Iceland walked up, turning to look at the water himself.

"So… you sure you want to do this?" he asked, feeling his nerves kick in. Of course, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't see much choice but taking Neptune along. Even so…  
"Ya, I guess," Neptune replied. He also seemed to be getting nervous. "It'll be an adventure; I've never been in a car."

Iceland suppressed a smile. Neptune seemed to be grasping at straws to find a bright side. It was something.

Iceland shifted his bag, and turned towards the car. He beckoned for Neptune to follow. He heard the planet's snow boots crunch behind him after only a moment's hesitation.

The car was an older all terrain number. Iceland took a moment to check the tires - one did not want a flat in the middle of nowhere. Then he opened the door, and stepped up into the driver's seat. The car was old, weathered, and not the only one he had, but it was his favorite. It had lasted for longer than Iceland could remember.

Neptune stood, unsure, outside the car. Iceland waited for a moment. Then, with a sudden mischievous spark, he turned the key.

The engine came to life with a rather loud roar.

Neptune jumped a foot into the air with fright. The planet scrambled backwards, staring at the car. Iceland suppressed a snicker, though he did feel a little guilty. He leaned out the door, and motioned to Neptune.

"C'mon, it's alright," he assured. The planet gave him a look. "Just climb in the other side." Slowly, Neptune walked up to the door, which Iceland reached across and opened for him. After another unsure glance, Iceland held out a hand, and pulled the planet into the vehicle. Neptune teetered a bit, but caught his balance. He pulled the door closed with a solid enough thud. Iceland pulled his own closed.

He paused, then sighed heavily. He turned to Neptune, who was looking around with a mix of awe and uncertainty.

"So," Iceland began. Neptune snapped his head to look at him. "You ready to go on a road trip?


	7. Hiatus

Sorry everyone, but I'm afraid this fic is officially in hiatus! The writer's block has been too strong

In the mean time I will be doing another fic like my first, and complete story, "Of A Time Long Passed"

See you guys next time there's a chap!


End file.
